The Nine Worlds And The Magic Dimension
by TheGreatGodzilla
Summary: (This is the reboot from Winx Club and Ultimate Spider-Man.)The Winx had search Tritannus on Earth and they're meet the Avengers and work together to find Tritannus.But it wasn't easy beacuse Tritannus had freed Loki from the Midgard Serpent and team up with him to rule the Nine Worlds and the Magic Dimension.
1. HYDRA VS Winx And Avengers

The crossover story of Winx Club and The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes

Disclamier:I don't own Winx Club or The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes

This story is between that the Winx don't complete the all quest of Sirenix Book.

Chapter 1 HYDRA VS Winx And Avengers

"Okay girls welcome to New York city the home of many superheroes."Said Bloom

"Wow this is a huge city."Said Musa

"And that's Stark Tower the home of superhero name Iron Man."Said Bloom

"Iron Man?"Asked Stella

"He's the team leader of the Avengers. His real name is Tony Stark."Said Bloom

"Avengers?"Asked Flora

"The Avengers is-"Said Bloom

"BOOM!"

"What's going on?"Asked Tecna

"HYDRA!"Said Bloom

"MAGIC WINX HARMONIX."Said The Winx

"Okay Winx take down those robots."Said Bloom

At that moment...

"ROARRR!"

"What's that thing?"Asked Flora

"The Hulk!"Said Bloom

"Hulk?"Asked Tecna

"He's mutated human by the gamma ray explosion."Said Bloom

"HULK SMASH ROBOTS!"Shouted Hulk

The Winx see Iron Man fly to Giant Octopus Robot and shoot a missile to it's face and destroy it.

Later Thor arrive and shoot the thunder to the robots.

"They're too many."Said Iron Man

"Thor!"Said Bloom

"Okay too much superheroes on this planet."Said Stella

"C'mon girls go to help them."Said Aisha

"Fire Blade."Said Bloom and she's shoot it to the Giant Octopus Robots.

"Dazzling Spiral."Said Stella and she's shoot it to the Giant Octopus Robots.

"Full Vortex."Said Flora and she's shoot it to Skullbots.

"Power Whirl."Said Aisha and she's throw it to Skullbots.

"Who are these maiden?"Asked Thor

"We're Winx Club the heroes of Magic Dimension."Said Bloom

"Winx Club?you're mean the girls who defeat the Wizards of The Black Circle!"Said Iron Man

"Yes."Said Bloom

"Wow!"Said Hulk

"Hey guys what's up and who're these girls?"Asked Hawkeye

"The Winx."Said Iron Man

"The girls who defeat the Wizards of The Black Circle!"Said Captain America

"Girls this is-"Said Iron Man

"Captain America and Hawkeye!"Said Bloom

"And you guys are-?"Asked Stella

"Yes we're Avengers."Said Captain America

"Wow!"Said The Winx(Except Bloom.)

"So why are you here?"Asked Hawkeye

"We're follow Aisha's cousin Tritannus he's turn into a monster by the oil that mix with magic."Said Bloom

"And he's not my cousin again."Said Aisha

"Maybe we can help you."Said Iron Man

"Thanks but we must get the power called Sirenix the power that born from the ocean to defeat him."Said Flora

"Maybe I have a something for all of you to use before."Said Iron Man 


	2. Iron Winx Is Born

The crossover story of Winx Club and The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes

Disclamier:I don't own Winx Club or The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes

This story is between that the Winx don't complete the all quest of Sirenix Book.

Chapter 2 Iron Winx Is Born

At Avengers Mansion...

"So cool!"Said Aisha

"So great!"Said Flora

"Girls this Wasp and Yellowjacket."Said Iron Man

"Hi."Said Wasp

"Okay Tecna follow me I need you to help me built Iron Winx armor."Said Iron Man

"Our armors!?cool!"Said Stella

2 hours later...

"Okay it finish now."Said Tony

"That's great!"Said Stella

The Winx wear their armors and become Iron Winx.

"Everything is so cool!"Said Stella

"We have a boots jet laser gloves and of course we can use our magic power."Said Tecna

In the city...

"BOOM!"

Giant Skullbot had attack the city.

"I'm Red Skull the great-"Said Red Skull

"Sunboomerang."Said Stella and she's throw it to Giant Skullbot's head.

"Red Skull huh? I think you're Red Stinky."Said Stella

"How dare you!"Said Red Skull

Giant Skullbot shoot the laser to Stella but she's block it and shoot the laser back to Giant Skullbot.

"Power Whirl."Said Aisha and she's throw it to the head of Giant Skullbot.

"Reverberating Notes."Said Musa and she's shoot it to Giant Skullbot.

"Grrrr!you're make me angry now!"Said Red Skull

"Okay Winx Convergence."Said Bloom

The Winx use their power mix with laser and shoot it to Giant Skullbot.

"AHHHH!"Said Red Skull and he's get out from robot's head and runaway but Flora had capture him.

"Green Growth."Said Flora and she's use it to capture Red Skull.

"Good job girls and now we gonna take this guy to prison 42."Said Yellowjacket

"No problems Iron Man."Said Bloom

"Okay girls let's go back to Avengers Mansion."Said Stella 


	3. Welcome To Asgard

The crossover story of Winx Club and The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes

Disclamier:I don't own Winx Club or The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes

This story is between that the Winx don't complete the all quest of Sirenix Book.

Chapter 3 Welcome To Asgard

At Niflheim...

"Welcome to Niflheim the land of the dead."Said Loki

"I like it!"Said Icy

"So where is the ocean of Niflheim?"Asked Tritannus

"At there. The Frost Giants use it to across from Niflheim to Jotunheim."Said Loki

"But it's frozen now."Said Darcy

"Yes because they don't want the ghosts a follow them to Jotunheim."Said Loki

"That's mean?"Asked Icy

"It's must have the ocean gate."Said Tritannus

"Yeah a big gate to put the giants into there."Said Stormy

"How to melt it?"Asked Tritannus

"Tritannus I need you and the Trix to get the Norn Stones to me."Said Loki

"The Norn Stones?"Asked Tritannus

"It can open a portal to the all of the Nine Worlds. Maybe including the ocean gates too."Said Loki

"Good idea."Said Tritannus

"What're we waiting for."Said Darcy

"Yeah let's go."Said Icy

At Avengers Mansion...

"We're search all around the world. No sign of them."Said Iron Man

"They must hide somewhere if they're not on Earth maybe they will be-"Said Bloom

"HAA!"Screamed Bloom

"What?"Asked Stella

"Maybe they're in the Nine Worlds!"Said Bloom

"You're mean the Nine Worlds. The Nine Worlds of Asgard?"Asked Musa

"Yes."Said Bloom

"What're we waiting for Avengers Assemble!"Said Iron Man

"What the place that we must start?"Asked Aisha

"Asgard."Said Thor

At Nilfheim...

"Okay Loki here the Norn Stones."Said Icy

"Thanks and let see what key to Jotunheim. Ah Here it is."Said Loki and he use the Norn Stones open the ocean gate and

melt the frozen ocean of Niflheim to be normal. They're dive in the ocean and go into the ocean gate to Jotunhiem.

"What's a cold water?"Asked Tritannus

"This is Jotunheim the land of ice and home of the Frost Giants."Said Loki

Later they're go on land.

"YMIR!"Shouted Loki

"Who call me?"Asked Ymir

"It's me Loki. And this is Tritannus and the Trix."Said Loki

"What did you want Loki?"Asked Ymir

"I need you and your army to conquer Asgard again."Said Loki

Ymir smile to them.

At Asgard...

"Welcome to Asgard."Said Thor

"It's beautiful!"Said Flora

"Wonderful!"Said Tecna

"Amazing!"Said Musa

"What a beautiful ocean!"Said Aisha

"It's beyond my imagination!"Said Stella

"Told ya."Said Iron Man

In the ocean of Asgard...

"Finally we're enter inside Asgard!"Said Ymir

"Yeah I know."Said Icy

"If I can turn the ocean of Asgard into an oil sea the other worlds and the Magic Dimension will be in our hand."Said Tritannus

"ROARRR!"

"The Frost Giants!"Said Fandral

"Fandral Hogun what's happened?"Asked Thor

"HULK SMASH!"Shouted Hulk and he's jump to punch at face of the Frost Giant.

"Take that you living ice!"Said Wasp and she's shoot the laser to the eye of the Frost Giant.

Yellowjacket turn into big size and punch at face of Frost Giant.

"ROARRR!"

"Ymir!"Said Thor

"Miss me brother?"Asked Loki

"Loki!"Said Thor

"And we're here too."Said Icy

"Tritannus and the Trix!"Said Bloom

"Okay Winx Iron Winx."Said Bloom

Now the Winx click on the necklace and it's turn tnto their armors and they're wear them.

"What!"Asked Icy

"Hey they're not only who wear-"Said Iron Man

"The Avengers right?Loki had talk so much about you Iron Man you're team leader and you're Thor the thunderer for that's green guy is Hulk

the monster and you two are Wasp and Yellowjacket."Said Icy

"How did you get here Ymir by come from underwater Ymir?"Asked Thor

"Loki had opened the ocean gate of Jotunheim to Asgard for us to conquer it."Said Ymir

Iron Winx had figth Tritannus and the Trix and they're win. Because the Iron Winx armors.

The Avengers had fight Loki and the Frost Giants and they're win too.

"You and your must go back to Jotunheim Ymir and don't come back here or want to be ice cube."Said Thor

Ymir and the Frost Giants along with Loki,Tritannus and the Trix had go back to Jotunheim.

"We did it!"Said The Winx

"Yeah girls and now we're found them what're we gonna do next?"Asked Iron Man

At Jotunheim...

"The Winx had the armors like Iron Man and it's too strong for us!"Said Icy

"Loki are you know the weapon that can handle the armors like that?"Asked Triatannus

"We're gonna fight the armor with armor."Said Loki

"What does he mean?"Asked Darcy

"I don't know."Said Stormy

"I mean about the Destroyer."Said Loki 


	4. Destroyer Return!

The crossover story of Winx Club and The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes

Disclamier:I don't own Winx Club or The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes

This story is between that the Winx don't complete the all quest of Sirenix Book.

Chapter 4 Destroyer Return!

At Iron suits room in Avengers Mansion...

"So this is the Destroyer?"Asked Icy

"Yes."Said Loki

"How to control it?"Asked Darcy

"You must get your mind out from your body to control it."Said Loki

"So just get it back to Jotunheim and make the Winx paid for hurt us."Said Stormy

At 42 prison...

"So this is the 42 prison?"Asked Tecna

"Yes we're imprisoned the most dangerous super-villian on Earth at here."Said Iron Man

"Hey what's that room?"Asked Musa

"The room that imprisoned the Skrull. They're need to conquer Earth because they homeworld was destroyed."Said Yellowjacket

"Why they do that?because why they don't explain that they homeworld was destroyed?"Asked Aisha

At Jotunheim...

"What the amazing armor!"Said Tritannus

"Now Icy I will get revenge for you and your sister."Said Tritannus

"Ohh thanks Tritannus."Said Icy

Icy get Tritannus's mind out from his body and put in the Destroyer.

"Now I will get rip all of the Winx and the Avengers!"Said Tritannus

Loki send Tritannus that his mind is in the Destroyer back to Earth.

"BOOM!"

"What's going on?"Asked Hawkeye

"Hey you metalhead take this!"Said Spider Man and he's shoot his web to Destroyer's face.

"Tell me where's the Avengers and I will show the mercy."Said Tritannus

"Never!"Said Hawkeye and he's shoot the explosive arrow to him but he wasn't destroyed.

"Hey you ugly!"Shouted Winter Soldier

"HMM?"

"Take that!"Said Winter Soldier and he's shoot the missile to him but he wasn't destroyed.

The Destroyer shoot the laser from it's face to all of them.

"Hey you!"Said Wolverine

"Why don't you come to fight who strong like me."Said Wolverine

"Who do you think you are?"Asked Tritannus

"I'm Wolverine."Said Wolverine

At 42 prison...

"But they're monsters!"Said Wasp

"Oh yeah what about Hulk?"Asked Stella

"Grr!"

"Just kidding!"Said Stella

"Look I know it was bad but if we don't imprisoned they at here. They will conquer Earth."Said Iron Man

"Iron Man!"Shouted Mr. Fantastic

"Reed?Sue?what're you doing here?"Asked Iron Man

"The robot or something had rampaged around the city Hawkeye,Spider Man,Winter Soldier and Wolverine had try to stop it but they all are loose."Said Mr. Fantastic

"And it's not from Doctor Doom."Said Invisible Woman

"Oh no. I hope don't be it."Said Captain America

"Umm can you guys tell me who is Doctor Doom?"Asked Flora

Later...

"And that's the story of mad scientist who is the tyrannical ruler of Latveria?"Asked Stella

"Yes."Said Captain America

"I don't want to be like him anymore."Said Tecna

"Me nethier."Said Aisha

At Avengers Mansion...

"Hey Aisha come out here. Don't tell me that you don't want to meet your lovely cousin Tritannus!"Said Tritannus

"MAGIC WINX HARMONIX."Said the Winx

"For a thousand time you are not my cousin anymore!forever!"Said Aisha

"Oh yeah but I have THIS FOR YOU!"Said Tritannus and he's shoot he laser from Destroyer's face to them.

"Power Whirl."Said Aisha and she's throw it to him.

"Fire Blade."Said Bloom and she's shoot it to him.

Tritannus's shoot the laser to Stella but she's block it by Shining Mirror.

"Shining Mirror."Said Stella and she's use it to block it and it's turn to the Destroyer.

"He's too strong."Said Bloom

"Don't worry we can handle it."Said Iron Man

Tritannus's shoot the laser to Iron Man,Hulk and Thor and they're fell on the ground.

"Tony!"Said Tecna

"Thor!"Said Stella

"Hulk!"Said Musa

"Don't worry they're alive."Said Yellowjacket

"IRON WINX"Said the Winx

"Okay girls take Tritannus down!"Said Bloom

The Winx shoot the laser to him but he's too strong.

"Wasp get them out from here. We must go first. We can't defeat this thing."Said Yellowjacket

At Baxter Buliding in Fantastic 4's house...

"It's stronger. Loki must be upgraded it."Said Hawkeye

"Thor are you known the weakness of the Destroyer?"Asked Mr. Fantastic

"Sorry I didn't known."Said Thor

"This is mean Tritannus and Loki had win now."Said Iron Man

"Not at all."Said Bloom

"He's too strong. Hulk can't defeated him that's mean no the superheroes on the Earth who can defeat him!"Said Wasp

"But if they're not on Earth."Said Bloom

Later...

"This is the worst idea Bloom."Said Iron Man

"Trust me we can make a deal with the Skrulls."Said Bloom

"Hey Veranke."Said Iron Man

"So you're Veranke right?the Queen of the Skrull."Said Bloom

"Yes what did you want?"Asked Veranke

"We have two deals for you 1 Send your Super-Skrulls to fight the Destroyer and 2 Don't conquer the Earth forever and we will give you an island to live."Said Bloom

"Bloom are you known the island that don't have the human?"Asked Stella

"Yes the Baker Island in the pacific ocean."Said Bloom

"Bloom are you crazy that's island don't have a natural fresh water. They can't live."Said Hawkeye

"Don't worry the Skrull can drink the water that have the salt too much better than the human."Said Veranke

"Okay we have the deals now just release us."Said Veranke

"Okay but you must defeat that crazy armor."Said Iron Man and he's release all the Skrull.

"You're promise now and you must do it."Said Yellowjacket

"For the Skrull the promise is the promise we must do like we said."Said Veranke 


	5. The Fall Of Doctor Doom

The crossover story of Winx Club and The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes

Disclamier:I don't own Winx Club or The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes

This story is between that the Winx don't complete the all quest of Sirenix Book.

Chapter 5 The Fall Of Doctor Doom

In the New York city...

"BOOM!"

"How dare you reptilians!"Said Tritannus

"We're the Super-Skrulls the great soldiers of Skrull army and this planet is under our protection!"Said Kl'rt

The X-Men Skrull(Half Wolverine half Cyclops Skrull.) had shoot the laser to the Destroyer.

The Giant Dynamo Skrull(Half Ant-Man half Crimson Dynamo Skrull.) pick the Destroyer up and throw to Stark Industries.

"My house!"Shouted Iron Man

"Sorry!"Said Giant Dynamo Skrull

"You're make me angry now Skrull!"Said Tritannus

The Super-Speed Skrull run to the Destroyer and run around him and create the tornado and he's get struck in it and he's fall down on the ground.

The Grim Cobra Skrull(Half Grim Reaper half King Cobra Skrull.) use his scythe to cut the chest and face of the Destroyer.

The Iron Fantastic Skrull(Half Iron Man half Mr. Fantastic Skrull.) shoot the laser to face of the Destroyer and shocked it and Tritannus's mind is get out from it.

"NO!"Said Tritannus

"He's get out from the Destroyer now!"Said Bloom

"It's not over I will be back!"Said Tritannus and his mind had return to his body.

At Jotunheim...

"Grr!"Said Tritannus

"Tritannus! oh what's happened to you?"Asked Icy

"Some girl is in love with the mutated monster."Said Stormy

"The monsters called Super-Skrull had defeated me!"Said Tritannus

"The Skrull!?impossible the planet of the Skrull called Skrullos had destroyed long time ago!"Said Loki

"Loki are you know how to defeat the Skrull?"Asked Darcy

"Only the great and powerful army that can stop them and I know the place to find it."Said Loki

At Baker Island...

"Thanks to give us the home."Said Veranke

"No problems."Said Bloom

"Yeah."Said Yellowjacket

"And don't conquer the Midgard again and forever."Said Thor

"And the SHIELD have give the food and create the water hole to your people to use too. You don't drink the sea water to live anymore."Said Iron Man

"Thanks for help Avengers and you too Winx."Said Veranke

At Doctor Doom's castel...

"BOOM!"

"Who's dare come to invade my castel. I'm Doctor Doom the ruler of Latveria the great power-"Said Doctor Doom

"Oh shut up!"Said Icy and she's freeze Doctor Doom.

"Well go to the mother computer of the Doombots and then."Said Icy

"We can control all the Doombots in the Latveria."Said Tritannus

2 hours later at Baker Island...

"Iron Man something had coming!"Said Hawkeye

"It's very fast!"Said Black Widow

"What is it?"Asked Ms. Marvel

"BOOM!"

"Avengers I need your help."Said Doctor Doom

"Doctor Doom!?"Asked Iron Man

"That's Doctor Doom!"Said Aisha

"He's very creepy!"Said Stella

"And horrible!"Said Flora

"What're you doing here Doom?"Asked Wasp

"I need your help."Said Doctor Doom

"Oh yeah what do you think to make you sure that we can trust you?"Asked Black Panther

"The monster name Tritannus and his girlfriend had-"Said Doctor Doom

"Wait!are you said Tritannus!?"Asked Bloom

"Yes he's and his girlfriend had controlled all of the Doombots in the Latveria."Said Doctor Doom

"Why they did that?"Asked Tecna

"I don't know."Said Doctor Doom

"Oh great."Said Stella

"But look like he's and his army had come to this way look!"Said Hawkeye

"What're they need?"Asked Veranke

"Look like they're want to revenge on the Skrull!"Said Black Widow

"Doom are you know how to correct this?"Asked Bloom

"I know but-"Said Doctor Doom

"But what?"Asked Tecna

"They're placed the curse on my computer with a magic that mix with oil."Said Doctor Doom

"It's not from the rebooting program. It's from the curse!"Said Musa

"Don't worry we will break the curse to stop the Doombots."Said Aisha

"Okay Winx let's go!"Said Bloom

"MAGIC WINX HARMONIX."Said the Winx

"Okay girls let's go Latveria."Said Bloom

"We will help the Skrull and Doom to handle the army of Doombots."Said Iron Man

At Latveria in Doctor Doom's castle...

"This place is creepy!"Said Bloom

"I really don't like this castle!"Said Aisha

"This is the worst place of all in my life that I ever go!"Said Stella

"Umm Tecna can you detect the signal of the mother computer?"Asked Musa

"Of course!"Said Tecna

"Are you found it?"Asked Flora

"Yes in the secret's room."Said Tecna

"Now what's the bricks that we must push?"Asked Stella

"Or that burn piece of wood?"Asked Aisha

"Push this brick and yes!"Said Tecna

The secret's room of mother computer had opened and the Winx had go inside.

"So this is the mother computer right?"Asked Musa

"Yes!"Said Tecna

"And it's have the oil and the dark magic."Said Aisha

"Okay Winx Convergence!"Said Bloom

The Winx convergence them power to break the curse of Tritannus but the curse is too strong.

"It's not working!"Said Stella

"Wait the armors we can use it to hack into the mother computer and break the curse!"Said Tecna

"IRON WINX."Said the Winx

The Winx use the Iron Winx armors to hacked into the mother computer and break the curse.

"We did it!"Said the Winx

"Yeah wait what're we do?"Asked Stella

"I upload the the magic of all of us to fight the curse and get the file that Doctor Doom had programmed the Doombots to control them again."Said Tecna

At Baker Island...

"What's happened?"Asked Tritannus

"The Winx did it!"Said Iron Man

"They're break the curse!so that's mean-"Said Wasp

"Thanks for the help Avengers but this isn't make you to don't be one of my enemies!"Said Doctor Doom and he's flying back to his castle in Latveria with his Doombots.

"It's over Tritannus surrender NOW!"Said Iron Man

"Don't be so sure."Said Tritannus and he's shoot the magic oil to Wasp but Yellowjacket jump to protect her.

"Have fun heroes HAHAHAHAA!"Said Tritannus and he and Icy had go back to Jotunheim.

"AHHHHH!"Yell out Yellowjacket

"HANK!?"Said Wasp

The Yellowjacket had turn into a Giant Damselfly.

"ROARRR!"

"HANK!"Screamed Wasp 


	6. Invasion Of Fire Demons

The crossover story of Winx Club and The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes

Disclamier:I don't own Winx Club or The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes

This story is between that the Winx don't complete the all quest of Sirenix Book.

Chapter 6 Invasion Of Fire Demons

At Muspleheim...

"Yes my King Surtur."Said Enchantress

"Hmm."Said Surtur

"Umm my king are you need them to-"Said Enchantress

"No I don't want them!"Said Surtur

"Why?"Asked Enchantress

"For the last time Loki had failed to destroyed Thor if I bring Loki back to work for me he will failed again."Said Surtur

"What're you need me to do?"Asked Enchantress

"Eliminate Thor and Loki!"Said Surtur

"Yes sir my king."Said Enchantress

"And prepare the army to conquer the Midgard."Said Surtur

At Avengers Mansion...

"She don't stop crying."Said Ms. Marvel

"We must find Hank and heal him."Said Iron Man

"We must find him before he will hurt someone or himself."Said Black Panther

"What're we gonna do?"Asked Hulk

"Knock knock we're back!"Said Stella

"Are you find him?"Asked Iron Man

"I know how to find him."Said Captain America

"How?"Asked Iron Man

"JARVIS what's the place the Giant Damselfly had live now?"Asked Captain America

"Oh I got it the insects like to live near the lake or swamp!"Said Ms. Marvel

"Wow!Cap you're genius!"Said Iron Man

"Thanks Tony."Said Captain America

"He's live in Arafura Swamp in Australia."Said JARVIS

"Okay guys let's go to Arafura Swamp."Said Iron Man

15 minutes after get out from Avengers Mansion...

"BOOM!"

"What's going on?"Asked Hawkeye

"ROARRR!"

"The Midgard is in the ruled of the great Demon King Surtur now."Said Fire Giant

"Our doom!"Said Thor

"Okay what're those thing?"Asked Iron Man

"The Fire Demons and the Fire Giants from Muspleheim."Said Thor

"Loki had send them to defeat us?"Asked Aisha

"No the Demon King Surtur he's need to rule all of the Nine Worlds but by use the power of fire."Said Thor

"What do you mean?"Asked Stella

"Imagine about the everything that every Nine Worlds had become the colonies and ruled by the demons Muspleheim."Said Thor

"Okay I get it."Said Bloom

"So Thor who is the Demon King Surtur?"Asked Captain America

"It's the powerful Fire Giant. It's the ruler of Muspleheim."Said Thor

"Power Whirl."Said Aisha and she's throw it to the Fire Giant.

"Fire Blade."Said Bloom and she's shoot it to the Fire Demon but it can't hurt the Fire Demon.

"What!?"Asked Bloom

"Thanks girl to make us stronger."Said Fire Demon

"Dazzling Spiral."Said Stella and she's shoot it to the Fire Giant but it can't hurt too.

"My power too it-it-."Said Stella

"The power of Fire and Sun can't hurt us because we're born from Fire."Said Fire Giant

"And it's make us stronger too."Said Fire Demon

"Hey wait!where's Wasp?"Asked Iron Man

At Arafura Swamp...

"Okay we're here."Said Ms. Marvel

"Carol thanks to come with me."Said Wasp

"No problems Jan."Said Ms. Marvel

"Okay let's landing."Said Wasp

Ms. Marvel landed the Avengers's ship near the forest.

"Okay this is the large swamp how could we find him?"Asked Wasp

"Hey girls!"Said Spider Man

"Spider Man what're you doing here?"Asked Ms. Marvel

"I shoot the web to your ship and follow you to here. I think you need me to help."Said Spider Man

"Oh sorry but this 2 girls can take care of themself."Said Wasp

"What about me?"Asked Vision

"Vision!are you follow us too!"Said Wasp

"Yes"Said Vision

"Okay you two can come with us."Said Ms. Marvel

"Let's search Hank."Said Wasp

"Hank Pym is the monster now we must be careful."Said Vision

"I think we're find him now."Said Spider Man

"How did you know?"Asked Ms. Marvel

"He's stand on that tree."Said Spider Man and point to place that Giant Damselfly's stand.

"ROARRR!"

"Hank."Said Wasp

At New York city...

"Reverberating Notes."Said Musa and she's shoot it to the Fire Demons.

"Storm of Numbers."Said Tecna and she's shoot it to the Fire Giants.

"Power Whirl."Said Aisha and she's throw it to the Fire Giant.

"Dancing Whirl."Said Flora and she's shoot it to the Fire Demons.

Captain America throw his shield to the Fire Demons and cut them head.

Iron Man shoot the laser to the Fire Demons and destroy them.

Hulk punch at face of Fire Giant and pick it up and throw to the other Fire Giants.

Thor shoot the lighting to the Fire Demons and destroy them.

"Wait Stella use Iron Winx armors to fight like Iron Man did. The Fire Demons can't stronger."Said Bloom

"And they will be destroyed!"Said Stella

"IRON WINX."Said Bloom and Stella

"Okay Stella let's help them."Said Bloom

"Diapason."Said Musa and she's shoot it to the Fire Giants.

"Mystic Wrap."Said Aisha and she's shoot it to the Fire Demons.

Bloom and Stella had shoot the laser to the Fire Demons.

Hawkeye shoot his explosive arrow to the Fire Giants and destroy them.

Stella shoot the laser to the Fire Giants.

"They're too many."Said Iron Man

"How to stop them?"Asked Hawkeye

At Muspleheim...

"Good job Amora."Said Surtur

"Thanks my king."Said Enchantress

"But why you don't send the army to defeat Loki?"Asked Surtur

"They're in Jotunheim. Your army can't live in the land like that so long and it will make your army weaker."Said Enchantress

"I'm think you're understand?"Asked Enchantress

"Because I don't know where the place that they're live. I will let him go before."Said Surtur

"Yes sir my king."Said Enchantress

At Arafura Swamp...

"ROARRR!"

The Giant Damselfly punch to Spider Man and grab his leg and throw to hit the tree.

"Ohh!"Said Spider Man

Vision shoot the laser to Giant Damselfly but it can't hurt him and he's pick up the tree and throw to Vision.

"Hank I don't want to hurt you."Said Ms. Marvel

The Giant Damselfly grab her leg and hit her on the ground and throw into the swamp. But she doesn't knock out.

"But you let me have no choice!"Said Ms. Marvel and she's shoot the laser to Giant Damselfly.

"Carol stop!"Said Wasp

"But he's started it!"Said Ms. Marvel

The Giant Damselfly stand up and pick a big rock up and throw to Ms. Marvel and knock her out.

"Ohh!"Said Ms. Marvel

The Giant Damselfly look to Wasp and grab her.

"Hank let me go!"Said Wasp

"ROARRR!"

"Hank I know you're in there if you heard me you must fight with it."Said Wasp

"ROARRR!"

The Giant Damselfly throw her on the ground and grab her neck and try to kill her.

"Ha-Hank."Said Wasp

"Let her go!"Said Vision and he's shoot the laser to Giant Damselfly.

"What're you doing?"Asked Wasp

"We have a bigger problem now look!"Said Vision and he's point on the sky and see the Fire Demons had come.

"We must fight toget-AHHHH!"Said Vision when he was shot by the Fire Demon.

"Vision!"Said Wasp

The Giant Damselfly stand up and see Wasp in danger and fly to save her.

"ROARRR!"

"What!?"Asked Wasp

The Giant Damselfly grab the two Fire Demons and throw into the swamp. And he's go to grab the another one and throw it to the other.

And they're fall into the swamp.

"Hank?"Asked Wasp

"Ja-Jan."Said Giant Damselfly

"Hank it's you!"Said Wasp and she's huge him.

"Hank are you have something to tell me?"Asked Wasp

"What!?"Asked Giant Damselfly

"Tell me."Said Wasp and she's make the sweet eyes to him.

"Umm..."Said Giant Damselfly

"I-I."Said Giant Damselfly

"You what?"Asked Wasp

"I love you Jan."Said Giant Damselfly

"Oh Hank I love you too!"Said Wasp and she's kiss him and he's return to be Yellowjacket.

"Hank?Hank!you're back!"Said Wasp

"Look like love is break the curse from you now Hank."Said Ms. Marvel

Now they're go back to New York.

"They're too many!"Said Hawkeye

"Keep fighting!"Said Iron Man

The Black Panther cut the Fire Demons into two pieces.

"Take that you demons!"Said Wasp and she's shoot the laser to the Fire Demons.

"Wasp!"Said Aisha

Ms. Marvel shoot the laser to Fire Giants.

Spider Man shoot the web to the Fire Giants and throw them out.

Vision shoot the laser to Fire Demons and destroy them.

"Are you missed me?"Asked Yellowjacket turn into big size and smash the Fire Demons and he's grab the last two Fire Giants and throw them into the ocean.

"It's good to have you back Hank."Said Iron Man

"Thank you Iron Man."Said Yellowjacket

"So let's go to celebrate about this victory."Said Hawkeye

"Hulk like that idea."Said Hulk

"Me nethier."Said Stella 


	7. Magic Gamma Ray And Magic Vibranium

The crossover story of Winx Club and The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes

Disclamier:I don't own Winx Club or The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes

This story is between that the Winx don't complete the all quest of Sirenix Book.

Chapter 7 Magic Gamma Ray And Magic Vibranium

At the 42 prison in the Leader room...

"So this is the prison 42 rigth?"Asked Tritannus

"Who are you?"Asked the Leader

"I'm Tritannus."Said Tritannus

"And the Trix."Said Icy

"We know you're the Leader."Said Darcy

"Yes."Said the Leader

"I will let you and the your gamma mutation monsters go if you give me the location of the place called Gamma Dome."Said Tritannus

"Okay I will lead you to the Gamma Dome."Said the Leader

"Okay Icy you open the portal I will go to get Abomination and the other."Said Tritannus

Tritannus and the Trix had release the Leader,Abomination,Absobing Man and Zzzax from the prison 42.

At Avengers Mansion...

"Yes Tony."Said Mr. Fantastic

"Iron Man what's happened?"Asked Captain America

"The Leader,Abomination,Zzzax and Absorbing Man had escaped from the prison 42."Said Iron Man

"Hey Tony what's happened?"Asked Bloom

"Oh hey girls I have this to all of you."Said Iron Man and he's give the Avengers ID card to them.

"Our ID Card!"Said Stella

"And that's mean?"Asked Aisha

"That's mean you all are Avengers."Said Iron Man

"Yay!"Said the Winx

At Jotunheim...

"What is this place?"Asked Absorbing Man

"Welcome Jotunheim the land of ice."Said Icy

"I'm Loki the trickster of the Asgard."Said Loki

"Thor's brother right?"Asked the Leader

"Yes and this Ymir the King of the Frost Giants and his guards."Said Loki

"Why do you need the Gamma Ray Loki?"Asked Abomination

"Because if the oil that mix with magic that changed Tritannus into the monster like you that make him powerful. I think about if it Gamma Ray mix with magic will make you to be more powerful."Said Loki

"Interesting."Said the Leader

"I like it!"Said Abomination

"I think so but I need the Gamma Ray first."Said Loki

At Avengers Mansion...

"Why they're need the Gamma Ray?"Asked Tecna

"I don't know."Said Iron Man

"Iron Man."Said Black Panther

"Hey T'Challa what's happened?"Asked Iron Man

"Absorbing Man and the Trix attacked Wakanda and stole the Vibranium."Said Black Panther

"Okay we need to have two team for this mission."Said Iron Man

"Me,Cap,Wasp,Yellowjacket,Bloom,Stella and Flora will go to help Black Panther at Wakanda."Said Iron Man

"Aisha,Tecna,Musa,Ms. Marvel,Vision,Hulk and Hawkeye go to Gamma Dome."Said Iron Man

Later at Wakanda...

"Welcome to Africa girls."Said Bloom

"It's a beautiful field!"Asked Stella

"It's look near to be desert but the plants around here is look happy to live at here."Said Flora

"And that's the Wakanda Kingdom."Said Captain America

"Welcome."Said Black Panther

At Gamma Dome...

"Tritannus!"Shouted Aisha

"Hey cousin!"Said Tritannus

"ATTACK!"Shouted Tritannus

"ROARRR!"

"HULK SMASH!"Shouted Hulk and he's jump to punch Abomination.

"ROARRR!"

"Zzzax!"Said Hawkeye

"Me and Musa will take care of it. You go to find the Leader and Tritannus."Said Tecna

"MAGIC WINX HARMONIX."Said Tecna and Musa.

Zzzax shoot the lighting to Tecna she's block it by use Wove Electronic Wall.

"Diapason."Said Musa and she's shoot it too Zzzax and destroy him.

Aisha,Ms. Marvel,Hawkeye and Vision go to find Tritannus and the Leader in Gamma Dome.

"Tritannus!"Shouted Aisha

"Aisha!"Said Tritannus

"Take this!"Said Ms. Marvel ans she's shoot the laser to Tritannus and hurt him.

"How dare you!"Said Tritannus and he's shoot the oil to Ms. Marvel and she's fell on the ground.

"Hey you take this!"Said the Leader and he's shoot the Gamma Ray to Hawkeye but Aisha jump to protect him and she's turn into a Giant Slug.

At Wakanda...

"Fire Blade."Said Bloom and she's shoot it to Absorbing Man.

"Sunboomerang."Said Stella and she's throw it to Darcy.

"Dancing Whirl."Said Flora and she's shoot it to Stormy.

"How dare you!"Said Stormy

"Not this time girls our work is finish now. We have enough Vibranuim now."Said Icy

"Okay let's go."Said Absrobing Man and he's follow the Trix back to Jotunheim.

"Hey wait!"Said Bloom

"Aw man they're getaway again!"Said Stella

"We will catch them back one day."Said Iron Man

"Thanks to save my kingdom Avengers."Said Black Panther

"No problems T'Challa."Said Yellowjacket

"Wasp!"Said Musa

"Hey Musa."Said Wasp

"We got a big problem at here."Said Musa

Later they're go to Gamma Dome.

"Where's Aisha?"Asked Bloom

"That's her!"Said Musa and she's point to the Giant Slug.

"ROARRR!"

"AHHHH!"Screamed Hawkeye when he's throw out from Giant Slug's mouth.

"Are you kidding me right?"Asked Stella

"Tritannus turn her into the monster?"Asked Flora

"No it's the Leader. He's shoot the Gamma Ray to her and turn her into that thing!"Said Iron Man

"ROARRR!"

"How to turn her to be normal?"Asked Stella

"Doc Samson are you have antidote of Gamma Ray?"Asked Iron Man

"Sure."Said Doc Samson

"I will go to get it someone in our team has turn into a monster."Said Iron Man

Later...

"Aisha this is not you."Said Stella

"Watch out!"Said Musa

"ROARRR!"

"Hey you slug take this!"Said Iron Man and he's lunch the rocket that have antidote to Giant Slug.

"ROARRR!"

"It's working!"Said Bloom

The Giant Slug return to be Aisha.

"Guys what's happened?"Asked Aisha

Iron Man explain everything to her.

"What!?"Asked Aisha

"Yes you turn into a monster and rampaged around."Said Wasp

This story make Aisha crying out.

"It's not your fault Aisha it's the Leader's fault."Said Bloom

"Thanks Bloom."Said Aisha

"Iron Man the Gamma Ray that the Leader shoot to Aisha it's have something in there."Said Yellowjacket

"Have what?"Asked Iron Man

"Magic."Said Vision

At Jotunheim...

"Here the Gamma Ray and the Vibranium that mix with magic."Said Tritannus

"Goodjob we have the power now. And now we need the portal."Said Loki

"Are you sure these things can make us rule the every worlds in the Nine Worlds and the Magic Dimension?"Asked Icy

"Yes imagine about the every life in the Nine Worlds and the Magic Dimension is the mutated monsters by the Gamma Ray that mix with magic and Vibranium. No one can stop us!"Said Loki

"So what're we gonna do next?"Asked the Leader

"Go to the Kree Empire."Said Loki 


	8. Protect The Kree Empire

The crossover story of Winx Club and The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes

Disclamier:I don't own Winx Club or The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes

This story is between that the Winx don't complete the all quest of Sirenix Book.

Chapter 8 Protect The Kree Empire

At Avengers Mansion...

"Iron Man this is Mar-Vell the Kree Empire had attacked by the ice demons. We need you."Said Mar-Vell

"Are you think Tritannus and Loki will behind about this?"Asked Stella

"I don't know."Said Iron Man

"Okay let's go to the Kree Empire."Said Aisha

"How could we go?"Asked Thor

"Yeah the Kree Empire is on the other side of the universe."Said Yellowjacket

"Mar-Vell give me the objects that can help us to the Kree Empire."Said Iron Man

Later in the Avengers ship...

"The worm hole!"Said Wasp

"Okat let's go!"Said Iron Man

Later...

"That's the Kree homeworld."Said Wasp

"What is this name?"Asked Tecna

"Hala."Said Ms. Marvel

"Strange name."Said Musa

"You're mean for us except Bloom?"Asked Stella

Now they're land near the city...

"Mar-Vell."Said Iron Man

"It's nice to see you again."Said Ms. Marvel

"Mar-Vell this is the-"Said Iron Man

"The Winx!"Said Mar-Vell

"How did you know?"Asked Wasp

"People said they're the greatest superheroes in the Magic Dimension. We Kree's honour to meet you!"Said Mar-Vell

"Thanks."Said Stella

"ROARRR!"

"Watch out!"Shouted Wasp

"The Frost Giants!"Said Aisha

"ROARRR!"

"Why they're come to here?"Asked Stella

"Loki must send them to conquer this planet!"Said Thor

"Hail Loki!"Said the Frost Giant

"And Ymir!"Said the Frost Giant

"ROARRR!"

"They're look mad!"Said Stella

"ROARRR!"

"HULK SMASH!"Shouted Hulk and jump to face of the Frost Giant and kick it.

"Avengers Assemble!"Said Captain America

"ROARRR!"

"What's that?"Asked Yellowjacket

"Tritannus's mutated monsters!"Said Aisha

"What?"Asked Hawkeye

"He's transfrom the tritons and the mermaids into the monsters. And he's do this to his family too."Said Aisha

"Wow!"Said Wasp

"MAGIC WINX HARMONIX."Said the Winx

"Fire Blade."Said Bloom and she's shoot it to the Frost Giants.

"Dazzling Spiral."Said Stella and she's shoot it to the Frost Giants.

"Power Whirl."Said Aisha and she's throw it to the Frost Giant.

Iron Man shoot the laser to the Frost Giants.

Captain America throw his shield to mutated monsters.

Yellowjacket turn into the big and punch at faces of the Frost Giants

Wasp shoot the laser to the mutated monsters.

"Dancing Whirl."Said Flora and she's shoot it to the mutated monsters.

"Reverberating Notes."Said Musa and she's shoot it to the mutated monsters.

"Storm of Numbers."Said Tecna and she's shoot it to the mutated monsters.

Thor shoot the lighting to the Frost Giants.

Hawkeye shoot the arrow to the mutated monsters.

"Diapason."Said Musa and she's shoot it to the Frost Giants.

Mar-Vell and his soldiers shoot the laser to the Frost Giants.

"Okay it's end now."Said Mar-Vell

"So Mar-Vell what's going on here?"Asked Captain America

"The new Supreme Intelligent will tell you everything."Said Mar-Vell

"The Supreme Intelligent?"Asked Bloom

"He's the ruler of the Kree Empire."Said Iron Man

"Follow me."Said Mar-Vell

Later at Supreme Tower...

"I'm the Supreme Intelligent."Said Supreme Intelligent

"The computer mix with brain?"Asked Tecna

"EWW!"Said the Winx

"Okay let's talk."Said Hawkeye

"Tell everything that's happened."Said Captain America

At Jotunheim...

"Here the blueprint of the Kree Sentry."Said the Leader

"Good job."Said Tritannus

"And for the reward."Said Icy

"You can have the planet that will be your and your minions."Said Loki 


	9. Tales After Ragnarok Of Surtur

The crossover story of Winx Club and The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes

Disclamier:I don't own Winx Club or The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes

This story is between that the Winx don't complete the all quest of Sirenix Book.

Chapter 9 Tales After Ragnarok Of Surtur

"What!"Asked Stella

"Is that true?"Asked Stella

"Oh no!"Said Stella

"Stella what's happened?"Asked Bloom

"The Solaria had attacked by the the dark creatures."Said Stella

"The dark creatures?"Asked Aisha

"My dad tell me it's look like a-"Said Stella

"Dark Elves!"Said Thor

"What!"Asked the Winx

"The Dark Elves the inhabitats of Svarfalfheim."Said Thor

"How could they go to Solaria?"Asked Musa

"I will tell you. Long ago the Nine Worlds and the Magic Dimension once is one but everything change when Surtur and his Fire Demons attacked.

My father Odin cut the Nine Worlds out from the Magic Dimension and created the snake called the Spirit of Fire."Said Thor

"You mean the Great Dragon."Said Tecna

"Yes my father had give the power of Yggdrasil to the Spirit of Fire but Surtur had send the Fire Hawk to stop it."Said Thor

"That must be Darkar."Said Musa

"And that's make Spirit of Fire become the guardian of the Magic Dimension and use the power of Yggdrasil to fight the Fire Hawk.

After that war the many Asgardians had died and missed one of them is the four traitrous Wizards who give the key to Surtur to conquer Asgard.

Along with the witches who study to be witch before the Enchantress."Said Thor

"They must be the Wizards of The Black Circle and the Ancestral Witches."Said Flora

"And what about Arcadia and the Ethereal Fairies?"Asked Bloom

"Like the many maidens. They're the one of the missed people from Asgard during the battle when Surtur and his army had attacked."Said Thor

"Maidens?"Asked Stella

"For you. You're the half fairies half maidens."Said Thor

"Why?"Asked Bloom

"Because you're pass the last from of fairies. You're the maidens now"Said Thor

"You're mean after the Enchantix like Believix,Harmonix or Sirenix is make us to be maidens?"Asked Bloom

"Yes because you had pass the from called Enchantix. The power called Believix or Sirenix is only for maidens."Said Thor

"Oh I'm happy to know."Said Aisha

"But in mythology said the fairies are live in Alfheim how could they become maidens?"Asked Bloom

"Long ago the three maidens of Asgard was hunt by the Dark Elves.

They're go to Alfheim to hiding but the Dark Elves found them and hurt them but the fairies of Alfheim had found them and heal them by their power.

After that the three maidens have the special power and use it to defeated the Dark Elves and become the fairies that look like you."Said Thor

"So they go back to Asgard and give the power to the other maidens. And the become the fairies too."Said Musa

"And the original fairies are from Alfheim!?"Asked Stella

"Yes."Said Thor

"What about Earth because it the one worlds of Nine Worlds?"Asked Tecna

"Midgard is the bridge between the Nine Worlds and the Magic Dimension."Said Thor

"And the Earth Fairies must be the guardians of the door to enter the Nine Worlds."Said Musa

"Yes it's in the secret room no one who can know including the Queen of Earth Fairies. It's have the two portal.

Green portal will send you to the Magic Dimension and the Blue portal will send you to the Nine Worlds.

It's the only way in the ancient time to across from the Nine Worlds to Magic Dimension."Said Thor

"I think about what Thor said. I think at Solaria must have the portal from Svartalfheim."Said Tecna

"Okay now let's go to Solaria and kick butt of the Dark Elves."Said Aisha

"Yay!"Said the Winx

"Yeah me and Wasp heard about that too and sorry for the-"Said Iron Man

"Yeah I know and I forgive you Tony."Said Stella

"Okay let's go."Said Wasp

"Avengers Assemble!"Said Iron Man 


	10. Underwater Factory

The crossover story of Winx Club and The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes

Disclamier:I don't own Winx Club or The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes

This story is between that the Winx don't complete the all quest of Sirenix Book.

Chapter 10 Underwater Factory

At Jotunheim...

"Why did you send the Dark Elves to Solaria Loki?"Asked Tritannus

"I want to turn the city and the ocean of those rats into the perfect factory to create the Kree Sentry."Said Loki

"But Jotunheim is big really big and-"Said Tritannus

"And have the many Frost Giants that can destroyed my factory."Said Loki

"Lord Loki."Said the Leader

"What?"Asked Loki

"The Avengers had go to Solaria now."Said the Leader

At the coast of Solaria...

"Welcome the Avengers to the ocean of Solaria."Said Stella

"Wow!"Said Iron Man

"It's beautiful!"Said Wasp

"Hulk like it!"Said Hulk

"ROARRR!"

The Dark Elves had jump out from the ocean to attack the Winx and the Avengers.

"The Dark Elves!"Said Thor

"Watch out!"Said Hawkeye

"MAGIC WINX HARMONIX."Said the Winx

"Dazzling Spiral."Said Stella and she's shoot it to the Dark Elves.

"Mystic Wrap."Said Aisha and she's shoot it to the Dark Elves.

"Fire Blade."Said Bloom and she's shoot it to the Dark Elves.

Thor shoot the thunder to the Dark Elves.

Iron Man shoot the laser to the Dark Elves.

Black Panther throw the vibranium knives to the Dark Elves.

The other Dark Elves had dive back into the ocean.

"They're dive back into the ocean."Said Iron Man

"Let's follow them."Said Tecna

"But we can't breath in underwater."Said Yellowjacket

"Triton Aura. This will make you guys can breath underwater."Said Aisha

"Wow!"Said Wasp

"Cool!"Said Hawkeye

"Thanks Aisha."Said Black Panther

"No problems."Said Aisha

"Okay guys let's follow them."Said Iron Man

The Winx and the Avengers had dive follow the Dark Elves into the ocean.

"Wow!this place is really wonderful!"Said Iron Man

"What a beautiful reef!"Said Wasp

"But that is not."Said Vision and he's point to the underwater factory.

"The factory!?"Asked Tecna

"Stella why this factory is in the underwater of Solaria?"Asked Bloom

"I don't know. But we will find the answer soon."Said Stella

They're enter inside the underwater factory.

"Wow!it's the Kree Sentry factory."Said Vision

"The Kree had created the Sentry at here?at my home planet?!Mar-Vell I will kick your butt!"Said Stella

"No they're not come at here."Said Abomination

"It was us."Said the Leader

"Leader!"Said Aisha

"And Abomination!"Said Iron Man 


	11. Aisha VS The Leader

The crossover story of Winx Club and The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes

Disclamier:I don't own Winx Club or The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes

This story is between that the Winx don't complete the all quest of Sirenix Book.

Chapter 11 Aisha VS The Leader

"LEADER!"Said Aisha

"You're look angry why?oh I remember now because I change you into the mutated monster!"Said the Leader

"AHHHH!"Shouted Aisha and she's fly to the Leader and shoot the Mystic Wrap to him.

"Abomination!"Said the Leader

"ROARRR!"

"Aisha watch out!"Said Bloom and she's shoot Fire Blade to Abomination.

"I will follow the Leader."Said Aisha

"We will go with you."Said Iron Man

"No. I have the unfinish business with that guy."Said Aisha

"Dark Elves!"Shouted Abomination

"ROARRRR!"

"Wacth out!"Said Wasp and she's shoot the laser to the Dark Elves.

"Take that!"Said Yellowjacket and he's kick the Dark Elf and throw to the other.

"Diapason."Said Musa and she's shoot it to Abomination.

"Storm of Numbers."Said Tecna and she's shoot it to Abomination.

"Fire Blade."Said Bloom and she's shoot it to the Dark Elves.

"Sunboomerang."Said Stella and she's throw it to the Dark Elves.

"Dancing Whirl."Said Flora and she's shoot it to the Dark Elves.

Iron Man shoot the laser to the Dark Elves.

Hulk punch at face of Abomination and pick him up and throw to the Dark Elves.

Thor shoot the lighting to the Dark Elves.

"Full Vortex."Said Flora and she's shoot it to Abomination.

"Reverberating Notes."Said Musa and she's shoot it to Abomination.

Hawkeye shoot his arrow to Abomination.

Vision shoot the laser to the Dark Elves.

At the core of factory...

"Come out Leader!"Said Aisha

"You wil died at here!"Said the Leader in his battle suit.

"Power Whirl."Said Aisha and she's throw it to the Leader.

"Nice try. But that can't hurt me."Said

"Take this!"Said the Leader and he's shoot the laser to Aisha but she can escape.

"I have the armor too. IRON WINX."Said Aisha and she's click on the necklace at her neck and it turn into the armor.

"Take this!"Said Aisha and she's shoot the laser to the Leader.

"AHHHH!"Screamed the Leader

Aisha grab the Leader and throm him to hit the wall. The Leader shoot the laser to her but she's block it by use the laser.

"Now I will fight hand with hand."Said the Leader

"I like that too!"Said Aisha

"This is for turn me to be a Giant Slug!"Said Aisha and she's punch at stomach of the Leader.

"This is for invasion to Solaria!"Said Aisha and she's kick at chest of the Leader.

"And this for make me hurt my friends!"Said Aisha and she's kick at face of the Leader.

"AHHHH!"Screamed the Leader and he's fell on the ground.

"Aisha where are you?"Asked Tecna

"I'm at the core of the factory."Said Aisha

"Aisha shoot it and the factory will shut down."Said Tecna

"Okay Tecna."Said Aisha and she's shoot the Thirteenth Seal to the core of the factory.

"NOOO!"Said the Leader

"I'm finished with you now!"Said Aisha

"Why did you don't killed me?"Asked the Leader

"It's not my way."Said Aisha

"BOSS!"Said Abomination

"Let's go."Said Abomination

"It's not over. We will be back!"Said the Leader

The factory is starting to destroy. Abomination and the Leader along with the Dark Elves had go back to Svartalfheim.

"Aisha hurry up!"Said Bloom

"I'm coming Bloom!"Said Aisha

The Winx and the Avengers had go back on the ship.

"Wow that's was close!"Said Stella

"Yeah I think so."Said Hawkeye

"Now let's go back to Avengers Mansion."Said Iron Man

"Yeah I'm hungry now."Said Wasp

"Me too."Said Yellowjacket

"Hulk three."Said Hulk

Now the Winx and the Avengers had go back to Avengers Mansion. 


	12. Sentries Attack!

The crossover story of Winx Club and The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes

Disclamier:I don't own Winx Club or The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes

This story is between that the Winx don't complete the all quest of Sirenix Book.

Chapter 12 Sentries Attack!

At Jotunheim...

"The factory is destroyed Loki and we had-"Said Abomination

"Don't worry I had enough of the army of Kree Sentry to use it to conquer the Nine Worlds."Said Loki

"And the Magic Dimension too."Said Tritannus

"What about the portal?"Asked the Leader

"The Trix and Absorbing Man had go to the Normheim to get the Norn Stones to open the portal."Said Loki

At Avengers Mansion...

"My mom call me."Said Aisha

"Hi mom."Said Aisha

"Aisha the army of the robots had attack the Andros. We need you and the Winx."Said Niobe

"Okay mom I will go."Said Aisha

"Hey what's happened?"Asked Wasp

"My planet had attacked by the robots."Said Aisha

"Okay Avengers Assemble!"Said Iron Man

Now they're enter to planet Andros.

"Welcome to Andros the place that everywhere 90% is the ocean."Said Aisha

"Wow!this is the planet of the ocean!"Said Wasp

"Umm Aisha is that a mermaids?"Asked Iron Man

"And the tritons?"Asked Captain America

"Yep they're the underwater inhabitats of Andros."Said Aisha

"I think maybe it's good to bring the Nine Worlds and the Magic Dimension become one."Said Thor

"But what about the Yggdrasil of the Nine Worlds and the Yggdrasil of the Magic Dimension?"Asked Bloom

"Maybe my father know how to do. But for this time we must protect this planet first."Said Thor

"Hey that's the palace!"Said Stella

"Aisha!"Shouted Teredor

"Mom!dad!"Said Aisha

"Mom. Dad and Roy. This is the Avengers the earth's mightiest heroes."Said Aisha

"It's honour to meet all of you."Said Niobe

"I'm King T'Challa of kingdom called Wakanda on Earth."Said Black Panther

"I'm Teredor the King of Andros. It's honour to meet you."Said Teredor

"And I'm Thor the thunderer. Prince of Asgard."Said Thor

"I'm Queen Niobe of Andros. But I'm never heard about your planet before."Said Niobe

"It's a long story mom."Said Aisha

"So what's happened here?"Asked Yellowjacket

"THAT!"Said Teredor and he's point to the army of Kree Sentries that walk to the palace.

"It's the army of the Kree Sentries!"Said Iron Man

"Kree Sentries?"Asked Teredor

"The warrior robots of Kree from planet Hala."Said Bloom

"The Kree want to create a war with us?"Asked Niobe

"No they're form the Trickster of Asgard."Said Loki

"Who are you?"Asked Roy

"I'm Loki of Asgard."Said Loki

"Avengers take him down!"Said Captain America

"Ah-ah no you must take those Sentries down first."Said Loki and he's go back to Jotunheim.

"MAGIC WINX HARMONIX."Said the Bloom,Stella and Aisha.

The Avengers and The Winx go to fight the army of Kree Sentries.

"Hey you robots. Come and get us!"Said Iron Man

"Dazzling Spiral."Said Stella and she's shoot it to the Kree Sentries.

"Fire Blade."Said Bloom and she's shoot it to the Kree Sentries.

"Power Whirl."Said Aisha and she's throw it to the Kree Sentries.

Iron Man shoot the laser to the Kree Sentries.

Thor shoot the lighting to the Kree Sentries.

"Sunboomerang."Said Stella and she's throw it to the Kree Sentries.

"Mystic Wrap."Said Aisha andshe's shoot it to the Kree Sentries

Yellowjacket turn into big and smash the Kree Sentries.

Wasp shoot the laser to the Kree Sentries.

"Thirteenth Seal."Said Aisha and she's shoot it to the Kree Sentries.

Black Panther use vibranuim claws to cut the Kree Sentries.

Captain America throw his shield to the Kree Sentries.

"That's the last one."Said Captain America

"Why Loki need the many of Kree Sentries like this?"Asked Wasp

"I have the answer. Look what I'm found."Said Yellowjacket

"What's that?"Asked Niobe

"The gamma ray and vibranium!"Said Black Panther

"And these gamma ray and vibranuim are mix with magic too."Said Bloom

"Okay I understand thier plan now. They're use magic to mix with gamma ray and vibranium to-to. Why would they did."Said Stella

"To change the people in the Nine Worlds and the Magic Dimension to be a mutated monsters."Said Aisha

"We must get back to Avengers Mansion now."Said Iron Man

"I love you mom and you too dad."Said Aisha

"Goodbye and goodluck Aisha."Said Teredor

"You're hero of Andros Aisha."Said Niobe

"Thanks mom."Said Aisha

"Bye Aisha."Said Roy

"Goodluck Roy."Said Aisha

The Winx and the Avengers had go back to Avengers Mansion. 


	13. Tecna VS Technovore

The crossover story of Winx Club and The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes

Disclamier:I don't own Winx Club or The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes

This story is between that the Winx don't complete the all quest of Sirenix Book.

Chapter 13 Tecna VS Technovore

At Zenith the Winx and the Avengers go to stop the invasion of Kree Sentries.

"That's the last one."Said Tecna

"Okay let's go back to Avengers Mansion."Said Iron Man

At Avengers Mansion...

"Welcome back."Said Black Panther

"Oh I'm really tired."Said Stella

"Me too."Said Wasp

"I need to sleep."Said Musa

"Okay see you tommorrow."Said Flora

Next day at A.I.M...

"Show it to me."Said Scientist Supreme

"Yes sir."Said Scientist Supreme

"Here is the new Technovore."Said Scientist Supreme

"Now we will get revenge on the Avengers."Said Scientist Supreme

At Stark Industries...

"I like this!"Said Tecna

"Did you see like I see?"Asked Musa

"What?"Asked Stella

"Tecna is fun and enjoy!"Said Musa

"Yeah I never see her like this before."Said Flora

"Cool!"Said Tecna

"And this is cool too!"Said Tecna

"This is paradise for me!"Said Tecna

"Hey Tecna are you want to see the Arc Reactor?"Asked Tony

"Cool!"Said Tecna

Now they're enter the Arc Reactor's room...

"Wow!"Said Tecna

"That is?"Asked Bloom

"Yep. It's the Arc Reactor."Said Tony

"Cool!"Said the Winx

"BOOM!"

"JARVIS what's happened?"Asked Tony

"The A.I.M had coming."Said JARVIS

"A.I.M?"Asked Aisha

"The Advanced Idea Mechanics. They're the mad scientist who want to rule the world."Said Bloom

Tony run to get Iron Man suits.

"MAGIC WINX HARMONIX."Said the Winx

"Winx take the mad scientist down!"Said Bloom

The Scientist Supreme shoot the laser to the Winx.

"Shining Mirror."Said Stella and she's block the laser to go back to Scientist Supreme.

"Dragon's Embrace."Said Bloom and she's block the laser to go back to Scientist Supreme.

Iron Man shoot the laser to Scientist Supreme but at that moment...

"ROARRR!"

"Technovore!"Said Iron Man

"What's that noise?"Asked Stella

"AHHHH!"Scremed Iron Man

"Look like Tony is in trouble."Said Tecna

Later...

"Tony!"Shouted Bloom

"What is that thing?"Asked Flora

"Technovore the monster that the A.I.M had created to defeat me."Said Iron Man

"What does it need?"Asked Musa

"The Arc Reactor at my chest!"Said Iron Man

"Girls you go to get Tony. I will deal with the Technovore."Said Tecna

"IRON WINX."Said Tecna and she's shoot the laser to the Technovore.

"Hey you come and get my Arc Reactor out of my chest."Said Tecna

"ROARRR!"

The Tecnovore follow Tecna to the Arc Reactor's room.

"Oh man she's crazy!"Said Musa

"Tony are you all right?"Asked Bloom

"Yeah I'm okay."Said Iron Man

At Arc Reactor's room...

Tecna shoot the laser to Technovore.

"ROARRR!"

"Take this!"Said Tecna and she's shoot the laser from the chest into the moutn of Technovore.

"ROARRR!"

"I must hold it!"Said Tecna and she's shoot more laser into mouth of Tecnovore and finally the Technovore is explode.

"Ohh!"Said Tecna

"Tecna!"Shouted Musa

"Tecna are you okay?"Asked Aisha

"Yeah I think so. And what about Technovore?"Asked Tecna

"Don't worry. It was destroyed now by you."Said Iron Man

"Ahh!"Said Tecna

"Okay get her back to Avengers Mansion."Said Bloom

"All of the enemies that I faced. I hate A.I.M most!"Said Musa

"Why?"Asked Bloom

"Because their monster is nearly to kill my best friend."Said Musa

"Hey wait where're the Supreme Scientist of the A.I.M?"Asked Flora

"Maybe they're get out from here now."Said Iron Man

"But they will be return right?"Asked Aisha

"Yes."Said Iron Man

"C'mon we must get Tecna back to Avengers Mansion."Said Stella

Next day...

"Guys!"Shouted Flora

"Flora what's happened?"Asked Stella

"The Kree Sentries had attacked planet Linphea!"Said Flora

"What're we waiting for?"Asked Wasp

"Let's go."Said Captain America

"To Linphea."Said Ms. Marvel

"Avengers Assemble!"Said Iron Man 


	14. Long Live Loki!

The crossover story of Winx Club and The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes

Disclamier:I don't own Winx Club or The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes

This story is between that the Winx don't complete the all quest of Sirenix Book.

Chapter 14 Long Live Loki!

Few days after save planet Linphea from the Kree Sentries...

"Yes princess."Said Musa

"Don't tell me that princess Galatea tell you that the Kree Sentries had invading to Melody."Said Aisha

"Sorry but yes."Said Musa

"Aww man."Said Stella

"I will go to tell Iron Man."Said Tecna

Later...

"Welcome the Avengers to planet Melody."Said Musa

"Wow this planet is look like China and Japan!"Said Wasp

"Yeah I know."Said Musa

"That's the palace!"Said Thor

At the palace...

"Princess Galatea. This is the Avengers the earth's mightiest heroes"Said Musa

"Your majesty."Said the Avengers

"I'm Thor the-"Said Thor

"I'm know you're Thor the prince of Asgard. Musa told me. She's tell the story of all of you.

And you're the Black Panther the King of Wakanda on you're invicible Iron Man,Hawkeye,Wasp,Hulk,Yellowjacket,

Vision,Ms. Marvel and Captain America the first Avengers."Said Galatea

"Umm princess where're the Kree Sentries?"Asked Wasp

"At the coast of the ocean."Said Galatea

"Okay let's go."Said Iron Man

At the coast of ocean of planet Melody...

"Wow this is the really big army!"Said Iron Man

"Let's smash them."Said Hulk

"I like that idea Hulk."Said Yellowjacket

"MAGIC WINX HARMONIX."Said the Winx

"Diapason."Said Musa and she's shoot it to the Kree Sentries

"Storm of Numbers."Said Tecna and she's shoot it to the Kree Sentries.

Hulk pick the Kree Sentry up and throw to the other.

Ms. Marvel shoot the laser to the Kree Sentries.

"Dancing Whirl."Said Flora and she's shoot it to the Kree Sentires.

"Fire Blade."Said Bloom and she's shoot it to the Kree Sentries.

Hawkeye shoot his arrow the Kree Sentries.

Vision shoot the laser to the Kree Sentries.

"Hey cousin. Long time no see."Said Tritannus

"Tritannus!"Said Aisha

"With us."Said Icy

"The Trix!"Said Musa

"ROARRR!"

"Abomination!"Said Yellowjacket

"With me and Absorbing Man."Said the Leader

"Leader!"Said Vision

"And the Trickster of Asgard."Said Loki

"Loki!"Said Thor

"You can't stop me this time my Kree Sentries will change the every inhabitants

of this planet into the mutated monsters."Said Loki and he's dive into the ocean.

"Iron Man you and the Winx go to stop Loki we will stop Loki. Hulk,Wasp and Yellowjacket you go with them.

We will go to stop the Kree Sentries"Said Captain America

"You must pass us first."Said the Leader

"Me and Hulk we take care of them. You go get Loki."Said Iron Man

"Understood."Said Bloom

The Winx with Wasp and Yellowjacket dive into the ocean to get Loki.

"Sorry but you can't go."Said Icy

"Bloom you and the Winx go to get Loki. We will beat these witches."Said Wasp

The Winx swim to get Loki but at that moment...

"Hi cousin."Said Tritannus

"Bloom you Flora and Stella go to get Loki. We will defeat Tritannus.

Now they're find Loki.

"Surrender now Loki!"Said Bloom

"HAHAHAHAA!who do you think you are fairies?"Asked Loki

"We're the Winx."Said Stella

"And we will defeat you!"Said Flora

"Winx Convergence!"Said Bloom

Bloom,Stella and Flora convergence them power and shoot it to Loki.

"So strong but it not enough to STOP ME!"Said Loki and he's shoot the dark bolts to the Winx.

"AHHHH!"Scremed Bloom,Flora and Stella

"IRON WINX."Said Bloom,Stella and Flora

"Winx Connvergence!"Said Bloom

The Winx use thier magic mix with laser and shoot to Loki and defeat him.

"We did it!"Said Stella

Bloom get Loki to the land and give him to Thor.

"We won!"Said Tecna

"And we had captured the most dangerous man in the Nine Worlds."Said Stella

"Along with his minions."Said Iron Man and he's point to the Leader,Absorbing Man and Abomination.

"And the all Kree Sentries were destroyed too."Said Captain America

"But Tritannus and the Trix had getaway."Said Aisha

"But we did so well."Said Iron Man

"I think we did so well too Iron Man."Said Bloom

The Winx and the Avengers give Loki back to Midgard Serpent and get the Leader,Absorbing Man and Abomination back to prison 42.

And the Winx had go back to Alfea but they're the members of the Avengers too and still have the Avengers ID cards with them. 


End file.
